yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nash and Vector's second Duel
Event After Vector has absorb 4 of his fellow Emperors, He was confronted by Nash. Duel Turn 1: Vector Vector draws the Continuous Spell Card "Contract with Don Thousand" and immediately activates it. By paying 2000 of Nash's Life Points (Nash 4000 → 2000) both players draw a card, and any cards drawn by players must be revealed. If a player draws a Spell Card, they cannot Normal Summon for the rest of the turn. Nash draws "Split Defender" while Vector draws "Umbral Horror Golem". Vector Normal Summons "Golem" (800/1600) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Nash Nash performs a Chaos Draw, drawing "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One", preventing him from Normal Summoning this turn due to "Contract". Nash activates "The Seventh One", letting him Special Summon an "Over-Hundred Number" monster from his Extra Deck or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions. He Special Summons "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. "The Seventh One" then Ranks it up, Special Summoning "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1500) in Attack Position. Nash activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK", attaching "Golem" to it as a Chaos Overlay Unit. "Silent Honor DARK" attacks directly (Vector 4000 → 1200). As he took 2000 or more Battle Damage from a battle with a "Number C" monster, Vector activates his face-down "Chaos Rising", letting him Special Summon a random "Number C" monster from his Extra Deck. Vector Special Summons "Number C65: King Overfiend" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Nash Sets a card. Turn 3: Vector Vector draws "Chaos Caller", preventing him from Normal Summoning this turn due to "Contract". Vector activates "Chaos Caller", letting him send "Contract with Don Thousand" to the Graveyard as he controls a "Number C" monster and Special Summon up to three "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" monsters from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, but their effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" (3000/1500), "Number C102: Archfiend Seraph" (2900/2400) and "Number C103: Ragnafinity" (2800/2400), all in Attack Position. "Umbral Horror Masquerade" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nash 2000 → 1800). Nash activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK", Special Summoning it from the Graveyard as it was destroyed when it had Overlay Units and gaining Life Points equal to its ATK (Nash 1800 → 4600). "Archfiend Seraph" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nash 4600 → 4500). "Ragnafinity" and "King Overfiend" attack directly (Nash 4500 → 1700 → 100). Vector Sets two cards. Turn 4: Nash As Vector controls two or more monsters and Nash controls none, Nash activates "Split Defender", letting him take control of the monster Vector controls with the highest DEF (with Vector choosing which one should there be a tie). Vector activates with his face-down "Guard Off", changing the DEF of all monsters on the field to 0, while also inflicting 400 damage to Nash for each monster on Vector controls whose DEF is 0. Nash activates his face-down "Xyz Charge Up", reducing the damage to 0. "Split Defender" then resolves, with Vector choosing to give control of "King Overfiend" to Nash, as all of his monsters have the same DEF. Nash activates the second effect of "Xyz Charge Up", sending it to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of an Xyz Monster he controls equal to the effect damage he would have taken ("King Overfiend" 1600 → 3200). "King Overfiend" attacks and destroys "Umbral Horror Masquerade" (Vector 1200 → 1000). Vector activates his face-down "Xyz Discharge", giving control of all his Xyz Monsters to Nash by making him send a card in his hand to the Graveyard. Nash sends "Dream Shark", taking control of "Number C103: Ragnafinity" and "Number C102: Archfiend Seraph". "Ragnafinity" attacks directly, but Vector activates his face-down "Trick Buster", negating the attack and destroying all of Nash's Attack Position monsters as he declared an attack while Vector controlled no monsters. "Trick Buster" then inflicts 300 damage to Nash for each monster destroyed, but Nash activates the effect of the "Dream Shark" in his Graveyard, reducing the damage to 0 and Special Summoning it (0/2600) in Defense Position. Nash Sets two cards. " attacks.]] Turn 5: Vector Vector draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands", Special Summoning any number of "Number C" monsters with the same Rank from any Graveyard. Vector Special Summons the Rank 5 "Archfiend Seraph" (2900/2400), "Ragnafinity" (2800/2400) and "Umbral Horror Masquerade" (3000/1500) from his Graveyard and "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1500) from Nash's. The effect of "Admiration of the Thousands" treats them as monsters with a Level that is one higher than their Rank. Vector overlays his four Level 6 monsters to Special Summon "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Chaos Chimera Dragon" gains 1000 ATK for each of its Chaos Overlay Units via its own effect (0 → 4000). Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit (4000 → 3000) to banish a random card from Nash's Deck ("Aqua Jet") and allow "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to attack. "Chaos Chimera Dragon" attacks "Dream Shark", but Nash activates its effect, decreasing its DEF by 1000 (2600 → 1600) once per turn in order to prevent its destruction by battle. Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", detaching another Chaos Overlay Unit (3000 → 2000), banishing "Big Jaws" from Nash's Deck and allowing "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to attack again. "Chaos Chimera Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dream Shark", which is then banished by its own effect as it left the field. Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", detaching another Chaos Overlay Unit (2000 → 1000), banishing "Zeus' Breath" from Nash's Deck and allowing "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to attack again. Its effect halves its ATK (1000 → 500) since it's attacking directly. Nash activates his face-down "Depth Gardna", reducing the battle damage to 0 and Special Summoning it as a Level 5 monster with an ATK and DEF equal to the damage he would have taken (500/500). Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", returning the cards banished by its effect during this Battle Phase to the top of Nash's Deck, but they cannot be used for the rest of the Duel. Vector Sets a card. Turn 6: Nash Nash draws "Aqua Jet". Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", paying half his Life Points (Vector 1000 → 500) to re-attach all Chaos Overlay Units used in the previous turn from the Graveyard to "Chaos Chimera Dragon" (ATK 1000 → 4000). Nash activates "Infinity Tooth", sending a number of cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of Overlay Units attached to "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to draw a card. Nash sends "Big Jaws", "Zeus' Breath", "Skull Kraken" and "Surface" and performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Nash Normal Summons "Depth Biter" (1800/1000) without Tribute via its own effect as Vector controls an Xyz Monster. He overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. " strikes the core of "Chaos Chimera Dragon".]] Nash activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2400 → 4800) until the end of the Battle Phase. "Abyss Splash" attacks "Chaos Chimera Dragon", but Vector activates his face-down "Overlay Burglary", detaching the last Overlay Unit from "Abyss Splash" and attaching it to "Chaos Chimera Dragon" (4000 → 5000). Nash activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos", overlaying "Abyss Splash" to Special Summon "Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Abyss Supra Splash" attacks "Chaos Chimera Dragon", with Nash activating its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by that of "Chaos Chimera Dragon" (3000 → 8000). "Chaos Chimera Dragon" is destroyed (Vector 500 → 0). Used cards Category:Duels